Crazy Kids II
by The Night Lord
Summary: Tobias and Rachel's four year old daughter devours sugar and what happens when the master of chaos tries to cash in? Oneshot, please R


**What happens if four-year-old Tori is given sugar, high amounts of sugar? Tobias and Rachel will know about it. And what about the master of chaos, Crayak, how does he play into this?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

Tobias had just taken Adam and Leah to school, so I was at home alone with my daughter, Tori, bored. I wanted to go flying, but I couldn't leave Tori alone until Tobias got back

"Mommy, can I have a milkshake?" Tori asked sweetly

"Why?"

"Because Adam had one earlier"

Okay, Adam may be ten years old, but that doesn't give him permission to have a milkshake without asking. Still, Tori was giving me a sad look, her brown eyes looking larger than normal, while her short blonde hair hung around her face. I sighed

"Fine"

I went into the kitchen and began pulling out utensils and other stuff that I needed. I noticed the sugar bowl was empty, so I handed it to Tori

"Honey, can you get me the sugar?" I asked

While Tori went for the sugar, I began putting everything into the blender. Tori was taking her time, so I looked back

She had a ring of sugar around her mouth, sugar bowl in one hand and scoop in the other. And she had a crazy look in her eyes. Similar to a look that Ax has when he eats a Cinnamon bun in human morph

"Did you eat the sugar?" I asked

"Yep"

"You're not supposed to"

"But I wanted to try it"

"Okay," I said, "hand me the sugar bowl"

She took off, racing away into the lounge room, with the sugar bowl. I sighed and went after her

"Tori, sweetheart, please don't play around"

I gasped. The floor was covered in the sugar. The bowl was lying on its side on the floor, while Tori was bouncing on the lounge

"Tori, stop bouncing," I said forcefully

She jumped off the lounge and raced away into her room. I growled under my breath and followed, hoping to catch her before anything happened

Too late!

Toys were everywhere in her room, littering the floor, the cupboard, her bed, while she sat in the middle of it. I went for her, but she dived past me and got away again

"Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Tobias was home! I needed his help

Crash!

"Tori," cried Tobias

I raced into the lounge room, where I found a broken lamp amongst the sugar

"Oh great," I moaned

"What happened?" Tobias asked

"She ate some sugar"

"Oh no"

"Yeah oh no, alright"

"Come and play with me," laughed Tori, "please"

She tried the puppy dog look, but it wasn't working. I dove for her, hands outstretched, but she ran past me and blew out through the backdoor

"How do we stop her?" I asked

Tobias shrugged

"What morph can we use?"

"My elephant one?"

"No, no elephants, Tori would freak out"

"She's high on sugar right now"

Dog barking! Tobias and I ran outside, where we found Tori playing around with the dog. A stick was in his mouth and she was trying to take it out! That is not a good idea

"Tori, leave the dog alone," I cried

She let go, but ran over to the trampoline and jumped on

"Look at high I can jump," she laughed

"I can go higher," Tobias muttered

I elbowed him and headed for Tori slowly. She saw me, jumped off and ran back towards the house

"Tobias, get her"

He reached out to catch her. And he got her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Tori laughed and slipped through, running back inside

"What will she do now?" I asked

"What we can do, it wait until the sugar rush fades out. Then she'll be tired"

We went inside and searched the house for her, finding her bouncing on our bed

"Tori, get off," I said

Then I noticed she had smeared my make-up all over her face. Now she looked like a small, blonde clown. But this was not funny

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in the tree," Tori sang, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"That's not funny you know," I said, "Now get off my bed"

She jumped off and I crouched down to catch her. Except she jumped over me. Much have inherited my gymnastic abilities. But I had no time to think about that, as she ran down the hallway and into her room. Tobias headed after her, but a train came flying out and connected with his ankle

"Ow, Tori, you just hurt me"

"Sorry, Daddy"

He went into the room, but Tori came out, clutching her pot of paints

"Oh no, Tori, no," I cried

She had opened one, dipped her paintbrush in and wiped it on the wall

"Noooo, Tori!"

I grabbed her little hand, wrenched the paintbrush away, but she was off again!

"I think I need to see someone about this," I moaned

"I know"

"**What perfect chaos,"** said a voice **"So beautiful"**

I knew that voice. Crayak!

"Crayak's here," I said

"Perfect," Tobias muttered

Crayak appeared before us as a small version of himself. If you can call it smaller. His eye/head still touched the ceiling. He was looking at our daughter

"Get away from her," I cried

I began to morph, but I stopped when I noticed Tori walking right up to Crayak, looking at him sweetly

"Would you like some sugar?" she asked nicely

"Okay, Tori, please go away and let Mommy and Daddy handle this," said Tobias

Tori ignored us. Crayak ignored us

"What is sugar?" he asked

"It's very nice, I promise," she smiled, "and I always keep my promises"

"How about you make one about sugar," Tobias muttered, "don't touch it again"

He was walking towards Crayak slowly, but Crayak ignored it

"Alright, I'll try it," said Crayak

Tori laughed and grabbed a scoop of sugar, handing it to Crayak. I don't know how he ate it, but a second later that scoop of sugar was gone

"Oh, now this should be interesting," I said

And it was. I watched a something strange overcame Crayak. He was rocking back and forth on his throne. Well, that's what it looked like

"Sugar!" Crayak cried suddenly, "Give me more!"

"Over there," said Tori

Crayak flew over and the next minute, the sugar was gone! And I mean, gone, down to the last grain

But it wasn't enough, as Crayak flew out through the backdoor and into the backyard. The dog started barking again, as Tobias and I ran outside. We found the great lord of chaos bouncing on the trampoline in a human form

Unbelievable!

Then, with the same energy of Tori's, Crayak the human got off the trampoline and began cart wheeling along the grass

"This is insane," I said, "And I know insane"

"**What's happened here?"**

An elderly, blue-tinged man appeared before us, looking at Crayak quizzingly

"Our daughter gave Crayak some sugar and now he's acting like a four-year-old on ten cups of coffee," Tobias answered

The Ellimist looked at Crayak, then looked at Tori, who was laughing and joining Crayak in the 'fun'

"What do we do about this?" asked the Ellimist

"You tell me," I said, "you are the all-powerful one"

"But not even I can cure Crayak," said the Ellimist, "the sugar has to wear out. How much did he eat?"

"About ten kilos of it," answered Tobias

"Well, I'm going to have to take him back. At least the universe is safe for about three days"

"How do you take the force of evil away?" I asked

"He's high on sugar, it wouldn't be that hard"

The Ellimist disappeared. I watched as Crayak disappeared as well. Tori stopped playing around, sat down and began to cry. I ran over and scooped her up into my arms, holding her close to me

"My friend is gone," she sobbed

"It's okay, honey, you'll be fine, Mommy's here"

"At least she's not jumping around," said Tobias, "And I think she'll forget everything anyway"

Tori closed her eyes and fell asleep. I took her back to her room. Tobias swept all the toys off her bed and I laid her down gently. She curled up and faced the wall. I kissed her forehead and stepped back

"Ow"

"Come on, Rachel, we have to get this place cleaned up"

Tobias and I left the room and began the impossible task of cleaning the house up. It really amazed at how much damage a sugar-high four year old can do in such a short time. Well, I know that's one thing she's got from me

"This will not be fun," complained Tobias

"Stop whining and help me," I said

"Yes, dear"

It took us hours to clean up the sugar, removed the paint from the wall and clean up Tori's room without waking her, but we managed it. Once everything was done, I collapsed on the lounge, as Tobias sat next to me and laid an arm across my shoulders. I grabbed the remote and turned the television on, flickering through the channels for anything interesting. We settled for the _Discovering Channel_, watching something about space. But I laughed, knowing more than the scientists do

An hour after cleaning up, Tori came out, rubbing her eyes and climbed into my lap, curling up with her head in Tobias' lap

"Mommy, why did I wake up late?"

"See, told you she won't remember?" whispered Tobias

I poked him in the ribs and looked down at my daughter

"I forget to set your alarm"

"Oh, okay then"

It was silent for a while, but Tori spoke up again

"Where are my pots of paints?"

"Daddy's using them," I answered

Tobias turned a laugh into a cough

"Oh, okay then"

Tori fell silent and I leaned back, hoping to watch something interesting. Tori spoke up again and when she spoke, I froze

"Mommy, can I have a milkshake please?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
